Love's Bittersweet Situations
by caritosup
Summary: MattxMello El amor se vuelve difícil cuando es prohibido por la sociedad.
1. Chapter 1

Ujuju Cari ha escrito 3 fics! Es algo impresionante señoras y señores.

Ésta vez es algo parecido al yaoi. MattxMello. Así que si no te gusta, no tengo idea de porque hiciste clic aquí :) Vete, o lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Disclaimer: No tengo un death note ni lo tendré nunca T.T ósea, Death Note no me pertenece para nada, bla bla bla.

Otra cosa, No soy buena con el lemmon o más bien, soy una principiante. Si encuentran las cosas muy directas, perdónenme.

Le dedico este fic a Lav porque si! Porque es mi escritora favorita! Y a Dany por mostrarme a Giovanni (osea yo, el seme consentidor JOJOJO)

Bueno, no quiero decir más. Lean.

**Love's bittersweet situations**

_Por Caritosup_

Situation number one:** The Recognition **

Para Matt, todas las palabras que él dice tienen sentido, así vayan contra sus principios.

Siente la necesidad de obedecer pero en realidad no sabe porqué.

Tal vez es porque las siente como si fueran palabras de amor, ésas ordenes, a veces degradantes, a veces sin sentido. . .

Una parte de él está segura que nunca va oír esas palabras, aunque tampoco está seguro de quererlas oír.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que siente Matt por Mello?

La moralidad y la sociedad diría que una fuerte admiración, ¿Y si no es eso?

No quiere aceptarlo. No cuando esté rodeado de gente conservadora.

Pero, ¿Y si Mello se lo _ordenara_? ¿Qué tanto aceptaría por él?

_- Mierda, se me acabaron los cigarrillos._- Dijo Matt en un susurro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Se paró de la cama y se puso unos jeans. No había dormido en toda la noche. O al menos en toda la mañana, porque había llegado hace solo unas horas y el sol estaba por salir.

Últimamente estaba fumando más de lo normal. Al día solo se fumaba una cajeta de cigarrillos, y ahora eran algo más que dos. Sabía que sus pensamientos no tenían ni principio en el que basarse, ni un hecho, ni nada.

A Matt le atraían las mujeres, (lo podía afirmar con toda seguridad) y a Mello también. Siempre había salido con él a burdeles (él fue el que le explico qué era un burdel) y le gustó mucho cuando fue por primera vez y aún le seguía gustando. Entonces, ¿Cuál era la pendejada? No lo entendía.

Mello se consiguió una novia que, para el gusto de Matt, estaba buenísima. Tenía todo lo que podría desear, buen busto y buena retaguardia. Matt también tenía sus mujeres, aunque solo las disfrutaba y luego las botaba… como si fueran cigarrillos, para él las mujeres no eran más porque quizás nunca había tenido un amorío serio con ninguna.

Se puso la primera camisa que encontró en el closet y cogió su billetera.

Salió de su apartamento en sandalias. Era muy temprano y nadie le iba a examinar los pies. Le molestaba su dependencia hacia la nicotina o más bien le molestaba lo que tenía que hacer para saciarla.

Entró a la tienda que estaba abierta las 24 horas y ni siquiera la exploró. Fue directamente a la caja, donde se encontraban los cigarrillos y pidió 4 cajetas grandes, pagó y salió.

En el camino se sorprendió, encontró a su desaparecido compañero de cuarto, mejor amigo y últimamente, rey de sus pensamientos. Estaba con una mujer que no reconocía. No era su novia.

"_Últimamente se le han pegado mis mañas"_ pensó Matt. Si no era la que reconocía seguro la había cambiado por otra. Mello nunca se acostaba con mujeres con las que no tuviera una 'relación estable' como le decía la gente, pero últimamente si se le habían pegado las malas costumbres de Matt.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Volvería al apartamento? "_No, porque lo molesto". _¿Le gritaría que estaba ahí? _ "No, porque lo molesto." _¿Esperaría a que la mujer se fuera?_ "Si, eso suena mejor." _Acababa de comprar cigarrillos, entonces no necesitaría más. Con tal de que su cabeza no se le volviera a llenar de 'cucarachas' no le pasaría nada.

Se sentó en la acera y encendió un cigarrillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar a que Mello terminara con esta nueva mujer? Pensó, mientras aspiraba. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse fuera a esperarlo? ¿Por qué no se permitía a si mismo entrar a su propia casa? Mello no le había ordenado nada. "_No quiero molestarlo. . ." _ pero el sabía que se estaba contradiciendo a si mismo.

"_No quiero presenciar que lo hace con ésa. . ." _

Expiró el humo con fuerza, tosiendo. _ "Imposible." _

Estaba realmente cansado, pero estos pensamientos lo volvían loco. No quería dejarlos a un lado. Tenía que examinarlos. . . para así poderlos arrancar de raíz.

"_A ver, siempre he querido a Mello. Es mi mejor amigo, por lo tanto lo debo querer. Sé que es un poco masoquista aceptar que soy como su esclavo, pero lo acepto porque así soy yo y así creo que debería portarme. Mello tiene mucho poder personal, eso es lo que me obliga a hacer lo que me diga. Estoy seguro que si otra persona me ordenara a hacer cualquier cosa le patearía la cara. _

_Mello es mi mejor amigo, mi __único__ amigo. Por eso es que lo puede hacer." _Hasta ahí no había problema. "_Siempre hemos sido amigos y nada mas puede pasar, porque somos hombres. . ."_

El celular de Matt vibró en su bolsillo, interrumpiendo su conversación interna. Lo sacó y miro la pantalla.

Un mensaje nuevo. De Mello.

"¿Porqué no estas aquí, idiota? ¿Sigues bebiendo como un hongo solo? Ja, no puede ser. Dejaste prendido el televisor y ¿sabes qué? Se va a quedar prendido hasta que tú lo apagues. Tendrás que pagar la cuenta de la luz tu solo.- Mello"

Otra cosa que tenía que obedecer. Matt inspiró del cigarrillo y soltó el humo rápidamente. Lo botó para tener las dos manos libres, pulsó el botón que decía 'Responder', y comenzó a escribir. No se demoro nada, tenía mucha habilidad con los botones.

"Dejé el televisor prendido porque salí un momento, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta, grandísimo imbécil, que estaba sentado en la acera frente a la tienda?"

'Enviar'.

Mello usualmente no le devolvía los mensajes rápidamente, pero si se los respondía.

Pensó que se iba a demorar y cuando estaba en el acto de prender otro cigarrillo, su celular vibró de nuevo.

Se sorprendió y se apresuró a mirarlo.

"No me importan tus razones. VENTE YA, IDIOTA"

Tenía muchas, pero MUCHAS ganas de mandarle un mensaje de vuelta diciendo que no quería, que no se le daba la gana, pero no era capaz. Esa parte de el que esperaba algo más de Mello se enterneció, esa era la misma parte que aseguraba que cada orden que decía él, eran mensajes de amor; mientras que la otra parte de el pensaba que era un idiota sin remedio.

Prendió el cigarrillo de todas formas y empezó a caminar hacia el apartamento.

En la entrada del edificio vio que salía una mujer. La había visto antes. En Wammy's House. Era una niña muy social que tenía muy buenas calificaciones. Era rubia y no tenia muy buen cuerpo, pero no era gorda. Se acordaba que todo el mundo la llamaba Elaine.

- Hola Matt!- Dijo Elaine, con emoción.

- Hola ¿Elaine?- Dijo Matt haciéndose pasar como si no se acordara.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elaine tomó eso de mala manera, entonces indiferentemente le dijo a Matt:

- Mello y yo hablábamos de negocios, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que te enteres. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego.

- Bueno, Adiós.- le dijo con la misma indiferencia, pero ésta no era malintencionada.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor del edificio, el único. Era viejo y daba miedo estar dentro porque a veces se quedaba atascado.

Matt pulsó el botón que tenía el numero 5 y el ascensor comenzó a subir. No se molesto en apagar el cigarrillo, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando llegara al apartamento, Mello le ordenaría que lo apagara y eso hacía que se le retorciera el estomago de emoción.

Cuando el ascensor paró en el quinto piso, Matt salió y se dirigió a la derecha, al 502; su casa. Frenó en la puerta, se puso el cigarrillo en la boca, mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de adelante. Estaban en el izquierdo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acercar las llaves a la cerradura, Mello abrió la puerta. Estaba enojadísimo.

- No tengo la culpa de nada.- dijo Matt en tono burlón, antes de que empezara el regaño.

- Matt. Quiero saber la razón exacta de por qué no estabas aquí cuando llegue.- dijo con las venas saliéndosele de la cabeza, aunque trataba de calmarse.

- Fui a la tienda por cigarrillos.- Dijo el pelirrojo. Analizaba cada una de las palabras que decía Mello aunque se notara indiferente. No podía dejar de ponerle atención. Estaba seguro que no estaba preocupado por el, pero le encantaba engañarse a si mismo creyendo lo contrario.

- Pues vas a tener que ir de nuevo, se me acabó el chocolate y resulta que lo necesito. Si hubieras estado aquí cuando llegue no hubieras tenido que ir dos veces a la tienda.- Dijo Mello, ocultando su curiosidad y sus celos. Estaba seguro que Matt había ido a acostarse con otra de esas mujeres zarrapastrosas del burdel que él mismo le había presentado. Si él mismo le había enseñado ese lugar y sabía perfectamente que se hacía ahí, entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que lo hiciera? Cada gesto que hacía Mello estaba pensado antes de llevarlo a cabo. Nadie lo conocía mejor que Matt y no quería que se diera cuenta de los celos que lo invadían.

Por otro lado, a Matt se le iluminó la cabeza. Si, tenía una idea. Iba a ignorar a Mello. No le iba a dejar de hablar ni nada por el estilo. También iba a cumplir sus órdenes, pero se comportaría como un esclavo, sin darle su opinión de nada, haciéndose pasar por inexistente. Eso iba a hacer que su cabeza no se llenara de cucarachas, iba a hacer que se sintiera peor al darse cuenta que Mello no le interesaría su existencia y así se curaría de lo que sea que tuviera.

Era una idea excelente.

Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de nuevo sin decir nada. Por alguna razón a Mello no le gustó como se había ido sin decir palabra.

El camino del apartamento hacia la tienda era corto y se le paso muy rápido, quizá porque estaba preparándose psicológicamente para llevar a cabo su grandiosa idea. Todo lo tenía fríamente calculado; Llegaría a casa. Si Mello le abría la puerta le entregaría la bolsa con los chocolates sin decirle ni una palabra. Si no le abría la puerta y entraba con sus llaves, se los dejaría encima de su cama siendo igual de indiferente; Luego de esto, se encerraría en su cuarto a jugar videojuegos. Mello sabía que cuando Matt jugaba, no le ponía la misma atención de siempre, entonces se aburriría y lo dejaría solo, además, Mello odiaba el olor a cigarrillo y esta vez Matt fumaría.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba enfrente de su casa y la puerta estaba abierta. Entró, esperando encontrar a Mello sentado, esperando sus chocolates; pero no. No estaba sentado en el sofá. Se dirigió al cuarto de Mello y le puso la bolsa encima de su cama, tratando de ignorar la curiosidad que le producía el no saber donde se encontraba.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, cansado. Tenía mucho sueño. Mello estaba dormido encima de su cama.

Se sorprendió, Matt aseguraba que Mello odiaba su cuarto. Pensaba que odiaba su desorden, el olor a cigarrillo, la ropa sucia tirada por todas partes, estaba más que seguro.

Pero no se puso a analizar las razones ni se sintió incomodo, después de todo también era parte de su casa y Mello podía estar donde se le diera la gana.

Se quito los pantalones, quedando en boxers y se metió en la cama. Mello estaba con el torso desnudo, pantalones negros de cuero, y descalzo. Matt lo cubrió con su cobija y le puso otra almohada.

Sabía que no debía de hacerlo, que había quedado consigo mismo en ignorarlo, pero suponía que si estaba dormido no importaba. Lo que él no sabia era que Mello se estaba haciendo el dormido en ese momento.

Mello solo quería estar cerca de Matt, sentir su respiración, admirarlo en silencio, pero estando despierto no lo podía hacer. Su armadura de orgullo no lo dejaba y de alguna u otra forma, le encantaba ordenarle que hacer y sentirse superior.

Sentir el aroma de su pelo en la almohada, uno que otro rastro de tabaco, pensar que sus labios habían reposado ahí hace menos de 24 horas. . . Todo eso le encantaba. Deseaba a Matt, lo quería para el y para siempre. Por eso no podía revelar nada.

Si le revelaba lo que sentía estaba seguro que se asustaría, que le daría asco. Sabía que Matt nunca le demostraría desprecio en su cara pero eso no lo consolaba, le hacia sentir peor el pensar que lo odiaba en silencio y que odiaba su compañía. Por eso nunca debía de revelárselo, no lo debía saber.

Matt se había acostado y estaba volteado hacia el otro lado (Mello odió mucho eso) mientras intentaba librarse de otra batalla interna, parecida a la de Mello.

¿Por qué dos hombres no podían estar juntos? Amaba tanto a Mello! Pero no podía decir nada.. ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad? ¿Qué impacto tendría en Mello su confesión? Lo odiaría para siempre. Aunque nunca le había oído decir que odiaba a los homosexuales.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente (o al crepúsculo siguiente) Matt se levantó y notó que Mello no estaba ahí. Eran las 6:15 de la tarde, estaba anocheciendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su baño, se lavó la cara, quitándose sus googles por un momento y se secó con una toalla limpia.

Salio de su cuarto y se paralizó apenas cerró la puerta. Un sonido, un gemido. Gemidos.

No era el gemido que se gritaba antes de la muerte, no. Lo conocía perfectamente, lo había experimentado con varias mujeres.

Pero lo que gemía no era una mujer, y si lo era tenía la voz extrañamente grave, tan grave. . . tan perfecta. Era la voz de la persona que él amaba, ¡Cómo confundirla!

Por supuesto, era la voz de Mello.

En su estomago apareció un agujero negro, sus entrañas le dolían de los nervios. Se aproximaba lentamente hacía la sala y echó un vistazo.

Mello estaba con otro hombre, con nada mas ni nada menos que con Giovanni, el subordinado de la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.

Mello estaba acostado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y Giovanni estaba parado, penetrándolo, dominándolo.

No pudo ver más, regreso lentamente a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos.

Dentro de él había 2 sentimientos, muy claros.

El primero era la emoción, la alegría, la excitación de saber que Mello estaba con otro hombre y que le estaba gustando. Que no importaba si era él, porque, si lo podía hacer con Giovanni, ¿Qué tenía de malo en que su mejor amigo también lo hiciera? Matt era un hombre también. Saber que Mello podía estar con un hombre le resolvió el enredo que tenía en la cabeza. Amaba a Mello, lo deseaba, quería poseer. No le importaba lo que pensaba la gente ahora, lo único que quería era estar en el lugar de Giovanni en este momento, y hacer que sintiera este amor recién nacido, o más bien, recién reconocido.

Y eso mismo era lo que abría paso al otro sentimiento dominante; los celos, la envidia. Si también podía ser él que le lo estuviera penetrando, ¿Por qué Giovanni? ¿Por qué el subordinado de su rival?

Comprendía que el amor que había encontrado dentro de el lo sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que odiaba a Giovanni y que no permitiría que esto siguiera. Mello le pertenecía a él. Punto.

Y, ¿Para qué esperar que siguiera disfrutando? Acabaría con esto ya, acabaría con él.

Sacó el revolver que tenía guardado en el cajón de la mesa de noche y salio corriendo del cuarto.

Vio la misma escena que recordaba que había pasado hace menos de 5 minutos. Vio a Mello, cómo lo estaba disfrutando, pensó en como lo iba a hacer disfrutar de hoy en adelante. Que no se iba a comparar con Giovanni, ni con nadie.

Sin ningún remordimiento (Más bien con una sonrisa en la cara), y pensando en el placer y la lujuria, disparó.

La bala le dio en la cabeza. Y disparó de nuevo, esta vez en el pecho; y de nuevo, en el abdomen. Hubiera seguido si no fuese por las palabras de Mello.

- Ya esta muerto Matt, deja de gastar balas.- No había ningún gesto de terror ni de miedo, ni de sorpresa, de nada en sus palabras.

Matt se quedó mirando a Mello, examinando que estaba en la misma posición, que estaba desnudo y sudoroso.

Mello no lo miraba, estaba pensando para sus adentros, estaba pensando en cómo solucionar el problema que acababa de surgir en ese momento.

- Matt.- dijo, pausadamente tratando de controlarse.- ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL! Dañaste todos los planes, ¡idiota! Y, ¿sabes? Pensaba tenerte fuera de todo esto pero ahora te va a tocar a ti ser el cebo, ¡MATAR A NEAR!-

Matt se sintió como un estúpido ¿Era un plan? ¿Mello se había acostado con Giovanni por conveniencia?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento o el gesto de la cara, Mello respondió:

- SI, IMBÉCIL, era un PLAN.- estaba tratando de controlarse. Hubiera podido destruir todo el apartamento a gritos.- El iba a matar a Near porque yo se lo estaba pidiendo, porque yo le gustaba y le estaba pagando el favor por adelantado.- dijo acariciándose las sienes, ya se había parado y seguía desnudo.- Ahora, escúchame muy bien Matt.- se volteó a mirarlo. Matt seguía con la misma cara.- Te va a tocar a ti hacer el trabajo, te va a tocar matar a Near. Y NO como lo acabas de hacer con Giovanni. Te vas a tener que ganar su confianza y tomar el puesto que tenía él, quiero información pero también le deseo la muerte, así que eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Matt estaba muy confundido, no entendía bien nada de lo que estaba pasando lo único que tenía en la mente era esa orden. Mello le acababa de dar una orden. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue un impulso de su cuerpo, él no estaba consciente. Besó a Mello en los labios con una fuerza increíble, como si fuera el primero y el último. Mello estaba paralizado, no movía ni un centímetro de su cara. Le encantaba, lo deseaba, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo, pero hizo lo contrario.

- Qué haces!!!.- dijo Mello disimulando, aunque le encantó lo que acababa de pasar, estaba furioso con Matt. Lo empujó se su lado.

Matt no entendía nada ahora. Entonces a Mello no le gustaban los hombres. Era sólo un plan. Nunca podría tomar la posición de Giovanni. Se arrepentía de su muerte, se arrepentía de haber besado a Mello. Se arrepentía de todo.

Sin decir nada se encerró en su cuarto.

Mello, sin decir nada, se le quedó mirando arrepintiéndose por no haber probado más de la persona que amaba.

Gracias por leer!

Subiré el próximo capitulo muy pronto! (eso espero n.nU)


	2. Chapter 2

Situation number two: The Deceit

Situation number two: **The Deceit**

Si, todo era un plan. Macabro para Matt, Perfecto para Mello.

Por un lado Matt pensaba en cómo alguien se atrevería a cambiar su cuerpo por una victoria... Mello estaba tostado, definitivamente tostado.

El otro lado sentía alivio por la muerte de Giovanni, sentía celos por lo que acababa de suceder y quería estar en el lugar en el que habia estado Giovanni antes de disparar.

Que bien se sentía matar por amor.. o lujuria? ..No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, o sentirse así.

Ahora tenía que poner a idear un plan perfecto para arreglar lo que hizo, tambien tenía que cubrir la muerte de Giovanni y tenía que vivir con la ahora despreciable mirada de su mejor amigo.

Decidió ignorar sus sentimientos hacia Mello hasta que hubiera arreglado el primer problema. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mello siempre le daba instrucciones asi que estaba medio perdido.

Mello estaba encerrado en su cuarto y eso significaba 'Si llegas a entrar, te castro' de manera que Matt no podía ni preguntarle qué horas eran, porque estallaría de la rabia. Le importaba mucho el hecho de que Mello no le pusiera atención, ni lo ayudara en nada. Quería estar con el, asi lo ignorara, no le importaba, solo quería de su compañía.

Pero ya había tomado la desición de dejar eso a un lado.

Near, no se mucho sobre él.. ni me interesaba su existencia hasta hoy, Donde era que quedaba su oficina?? ..

Mientras Matt estaba hundido en esos profundos pensamientos, Mello estaba terriblemente excitado. No pensaba en otra cosa que en Matt. Su ira, obviamente, fue una actuación espectacular. No dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y notar el, ahora muy lógico y vistoso, amor de Matt hacia él, porque no era ningún imbécil. Cómo quería que la escena que acababa de vivir con Giovanni fuera con Matt ahí mismo, en la sala.. o en la cocina o donde fuera. Estaba deveras concentrado en ese pensamiento, tratando de sacarselo a sacudidas especificamente en la parte inferior, bastante dura y estirada, de su cuerpo.

El amor nunca fue algo muy influyente en la vida de Mello, y por más que lo fuera nunca lo aceptaría, asi que tendría que esperar a que Matt se le declarase como tanto soñaba y que lo poseyera sin tener que pedir ni hablar ni una sola vez. Pero Mello sabía que las cosas no iban a ser asi de fáciles. Siempre habia creido que Matt tenía sus secretos y que por más que fuese su mejor amigo, no le diria absolutamente nada, tal vez se lo demostraría con indirectas para que él de el primer paso, pero no lo haría jamás.

toc toc

Matt tocaba la puerta de Mello

Qué carajos quieres?- dijo Mello desde el otro lado de la puerta (No había terminado de "sacarse" sus penas, por cierto)

Mello, me voy a la SPK, nos vemos luego- Dijo Matt, sintiéndose como lo peor del mundo.

Bueno LÁRGATE- Dijo Mello, aliviado de que se fuera por fín, así podía concentrarse más en lo suyo.

Matt esperaba que lo que había planeado saliera bien, sinceramente no tenía ganas de volver a ponerse a planear cosas nuevas, quería arreglar esto rápido, fácil y sin ninguna complicación.

Primero se deshizo del cuerpo de Giovanni, limpiándolo, aunque dejandole algunas marcas perfectamente bien hechas de simulaban un suicidio. Matt seguia siendo alguien inteligente, aunque mucho menos que Mello, lo era.

Llevó el cuerpo a la policía como todo 'buen ciudadano' y el mismo se rió de su propio pensamiento. La policía lo recogió sin sospecha de el, pensando primero en Kira como el culpable y empezaron a llamar a la morgue y demás.

Matt se fue riendo entre dientes.

Cuando llegó por fin a las oficinas de SPK solicitó hablar inmediatamente con Near; y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que lo dejaran pasar.

Piso 25, siga por favor.- Dijo la secretaria, que tenía muy buen busto, según Matt, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Entró sin decir gracias ni nada por estilo, accedió al ascensor en inmediatamente oprimió el número 25. Estaba con la motivación por el piso y se notaba a kilómetros. Odiaba tener que hacer este tipo de cosas. Eso de que no le dijeran que hacer, lo encontraba realmente problemático. Le gustaba hacer cosas en las cuales ya había un camino especificado, algo que el pueda, por asi decirlo 'lustrar' odiaba tener que inventarse los planes macabros, cosa que era más de Mello.

Llegó al piso 25 rápido y sin irregularidades en el ascensor (Tenía sus dudas, ya que Near lo había dejado pasar demasiado fácil).

Encontró una oficina bastante espaciosa y con muchos computadores forrando la pared. Uno podría pensar que cada uno tenía su trabajador, pero no. Estaba sólo. Habia un niño con pijama blanca jugando con muchas fichas de Lego, haciendo un helicóptero tal vez?.. Matt insistía en no distraerse. Además supo en seguida que era Near o como se llamara en realidad.

Qué necesitas Matt? O más bien, Qué necesita Mello?

Aquí empezaba la gran actuación de Matt, estaba nervioso por supuesto, pero no tenía miedo.

Near, quiero unirme a la SPK. Estoy cansado de la existencia de Mello, finalmente me di cuenta de todas las atrocidades que me ha hecho hacer y no quiero que vuelvan a pasar.- Matt estaba se sentía terrible por dentro, diciendo tales mentiras. Todo era por el bien de Mello finalmente, asi que no se desconcentró por un segundo.

Ahh si? Y exactamente cuales atrocidades te ha hecho pasar? No estoy enterado de nada.

Estoy seguro que sí Near, o me vas a negar que no te diste cuenta de la muerte de Giovanni?

Por supuesto, solo quería oirlo de tu propia boca.- Near tenía más información de la que Matt había esperado. Tuvo miedo por primera vez. Esto significaba que Near estaba enterado de la relación de Mello y Giovanni? Que tal que ya hubiera deducido esta situación alguna vez?

No tenías necesidad por lo que veo. No estas ni un poco sentimental por la muerte de tu compañero, puedo notar..

…

Matt había dado en el blanco.

Bueno y que te puedo ofrecer? Que quieres Matt?- Dijo Near, secamente.

Quiero atrapar a Kira, pero sin Mello, estaba esperando que me aceptases aquí.

Tengo mis dudas, Matt, pero esa revelación de que has cometido a un compañero mio tiene su precio, puedo suponer.

Nunca dije que yo lo haya hecho.

Entonces, Mello?

Tampoco.

Quién lo hizo?

Kira, tal vez?..- Estiró los hombros en posición de duda.- Déjame trabajar aquí Near, no interrumpiré tus investigaciones. Sólo quiero una oficina, ojalá bien equipada.

Ese es tu precio?

Si

Esta bien.

Sin decir más, Near se levantó del suelo (estubo en el piso todo ese tiempo) y empezó a buscar algo en un cajón. Sacó unas relucientes llaves plateadas y finalmente se las entregó a Matt.

Quiero esa respuesta rápido, Matt. Que disfrutes tu estadía en los SPK.

Gracias. Hacía donde me dirijo?

Piso 14, puerta de la izquierda.

De nuevo, Gracias.

Con indiferencia volteó y volvió a entrar en el ascensor. Oprimió el número 14 esta vez. No estaba seguro si en realidad habia funcionado su 'pequeña' mentira.

Se dirigió hacia la izquierda y abrió la puerta. No estaba mal. 3 Computadores, un televisor, un teléfono, una mini nevera y una cama. Le sorprendió la generosidad de Near.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, ya era bastante tarde. Decidió estrenar su nueva cama, cerró la puerta y se tiro de manera brusca. Tenía la sensación que algo le faltaba, pero lo ignoraba en este momento.

Por otro lado, Mello miraba el reloj con ansiedad. No habia salido de su cuarto en todo el día, y no lo haría hasta que Matt le suplicase que lo hiciera como era costumbre.

Estaba seguro de que no vendría, pero su orgullo insistía en que esperase. Lo había planeado todo, las palabras que iba a utilizar cuando Matt tocara la puerta, la reacción de él y su modo de aprovecharla.. todo. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero le encantaba pensar en eso.

Ya eran las 11 y media de la noche y si Matt no estuviera ocupado, hubiera llegado hace tiempo. Estaba cansado, hambriento y amargado, pero no iba a dejar de esperarlo hasta que le hiciera pagar por esta espera.

Mantuvo su desición firme hasta que su estomago empezó a rogar por comida. Matt no estaba, así que no se daría cuenta que había salido. Entonces salió corriendo a la cocina, abrió la alacena y sacó el primer chocolate que encontró.

Mientras disfrutaba porfín algo de comida y analizaba el apartamento, pensaba en lo solo que estaba y en lo mucho que extrañaba a Matt.

Cuando acabó el chocolate, fue de nuevo a la alacena, tomo otro y se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo. En el camino se sorprendió de tal manera que su chocolate se partió en dos en el piso. Su reacción fue algo inusual en el.

La fuente de su sorpresa fue que a Matt, increíblemente, se le habia quedado su cajeta y encendedor, cosa que por nada del mundo pasaba y nunca había sucedido jamás.

Se apresuró y partió en trozos mas pequeños el chocolate al pasar encima de el. Tomó el encendedor, y se le ocurrio encender un cigarrillo.

Se lo puso en la boca, lo encendió y aspiro. Le encantó. Sintió a Matt dentro de él, su esencia. Cuando menos se dio cuenta se estaba quemando, el cigarrillo ya se habia acabado. Entonces encendió otro y otro hasta acabarse la caja, estaba extasiado, deseaba a Matt. Hace mucho que no fumaba (desde que le enseñó a Matt a hacerlo) y se alegraba de haberlo hecho de nuevo.

Qué estaría pensando Matt, no lo extrañaria tanto como Mello a él?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lo siento por el capítulo tan corto, y es que no he tenido mucha inspiración estos días.

El próximo será mejor, no dejen de leer.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, Gracias!! Amphis, Kanon Wakeshima, Obet, Icecreamheadache, Lav, Dany )


End file.
